videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wii Fit Trainer (SSBStrife)
The Wii Fit Trainer (Japanese: ﻿Ｗｉｉ Ｆｉｔトレーナー Wii Fit Torēnā) is, as her name implies, the trainer of Nintendo's fitness franchise . The Wii Fit Trainer provides most of the fitness instructions the player gets through their playthrough of the Wii Fit franchise, and appears as one of the few non-Mii characters to appear in a "Wii"-branded game. In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Wii Fit Trainer debuted as a playable character in the series' fourth instalment, where it was one of the first three newcomers, alongside Villager and Mega Man, to be announced. Unlike most other characters, the Wii Fit Trainers have different voice actors depending on the region. The Wii Fit Trainers are voiced by the following: *Hitomi Hirose and Tomoyuki Higuchi in Japanese *October Moore and Steve Heinke in American English *Tania Emery and Luke Smith in British English (European Portuguese, Dutch and Russian versions use these voice clips as well) *Corinne Kempa and François Anseaume / Christophe Hespel (providing dialogue and grunts, respectively) in French *Isabela Arevalo and Horacio Mancilla in American Spanish *Pilar Orti and Javier Fernandez Peña in Spanish *Lara Parmiani and Giovanni Loto in Italian *Sylvia St. John and Michael Hulsmann in German. This makes the Wii Fit Trainer the character with the most voice actors at 17 across both genders and all languages. Changes from Super Smash Bros. 4 Description The Wii Fit Trainer is an unnamed character who acts as the instructor of fitness exercises in the Wii Fit series of games. This trainer can be either a male or female character, explaining why the player can choose to fight as either male or female trainers. Moveset Taunts On-Screen Appearance The Wii Fit Trainer steps off the living Wii Balance Board from the Wii Fit series, who jumps into the background and disappears, waving goodbye. Victory Fanfare The victory fanfare used by characters of the Wii Fit series in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U is reused for Super Smash Bros. Strife. The fanfare is a remix of the fanfare played when selecting a save file in Wii Fit. Victory Poses *Performs the Arm Lift and the Leg Lift. *Performs the Tree pose, followed by the Warrior pose. *Wipes their forehead with a towel draped around their shoulders and does a thumbs up. The Wii Fit Trainer will say one of a number of different quotes. Depending on the gender of the Wii Fit Trainer, they may say different quotes. The female Wii Fit Trainer will say: *"The key is to focus on your balance." *"Work hard to tone that tummy!" *"That's it, feel the burn!" *"Let's tone up those legs." *"Good posture begins with a strong base." *"Let's step up the intensity!" *"Let's work on your balance." *"Feel the burn in your thighs and glutes!" *"Don't forget to exhale when exerting yourself." *"How about some deep breathing?" *"Watch your posture. Keep those glutes tucked in!" *"Tuck in those glutes!" *"Now that was a great workout!" *"Work towards strong, firm abs!" *"Your lower body is key for support." *"When exerting yourself, remember to keep breathing." *"Firm up those abs!" *"You're wobbling! Try to keep your balance." *"Now, let's try it together!" *"Let's get fired up!" The male Wii Fit Trainer will say: *"Feel the stretch through your arm and leg." *"Let's work on building a strong upper body." *"Stretching your spine will help stimulate your body." *"Time to firm up your thighs and back muscles!" *"This pose strengthens the back and improves posture." *"Stabilize your upper body." *"Let's work on your coordination." *"This exercise works your core muscles." *"Keep at it every day to improve your posture!" *"Let's do some jackknife exercises!" *"Follow my lead as we do this pose together!" *"Exercise every day to tone your body!" *"That was a great workout!" *"Work towards strong, firm abs!" *"Your lower body is key for support." *"When exerting yourself, remember to keep breathing." *"Firm up those abs!" *"You're wobbling! Try to keep your balance." *"Now, let's try it together!" *"Let's get fired up!" Alternate Costumes